


Weiss's little Secret

by Redwolf999



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Gags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redwolf999/pseuds/Redwolf999
Summary: Weiss has a secret, and Yang walks in just in time to find out what it is.





	Weiss's little Secret

Weiss Schnee sighed as she looked out of the window. She had just left Atlas to find her friends in Mistrial and now, team RWBY was back together… heading to the Hunters School in Atlas. Her stomach twisted in knots as she worried about being home, because a lot of things could go wrong. Most of them because of her family.

She shuddered as her mind played scenario after scenario of what her father and brother would try and do once they found out she was home. That is, if they didn't already know. SDC Security, other hunters, even Bandits. Hell getting her back under control could be a good enough reason for Jacque Schnee to fall under the embargo, if it meant he could even use some of the Atlesian Military to bring Weiss back by force. Not because he loved or missed her, but because she was a loose end that could threaten the Schnee Dust Empire.

Wanting to feel less uncomfortable Weiss slipped off her wedged heels, rubbing her aching tights clad feet as she tried not to think of helplessness and her father. Looking across the compartment she looked at Yang's bed and smiled as her thoughts turned to the blonde. Pig headed, brash, but also caring and loyal girl. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, Yang could always make her smile.

_'I wouldn't mind being helpless for her.’ _Weiss though with a blush as she looked to the train's corridor window. She watched as people came and went from different compartments, ignoring the Heiress currently seated on her own. Weiss's thoughts soon turned again, making her blush more._ ‘Would anyone even notice if I was helpless in here?’_

While she knew someone would certainly notice if the window remained clear that a girl was bound and gagged on a bed she couldn't help but imagine what it'd be like if that little fact was hidden. Weiss imaged a blanket draped across her body to hide the fact ropes bound her hands to her sides as well as her ankles also being bound, her feet poking out from under the blanket in a way it hid her tied ankles and her gagged mouth would also be hidden. Her core grew warmer as she thought about that, getting to the point she decided to do something. Weiss stood up then walked next to the door to the luggage shelves and reached for her suitcase on the top shelf.

True, Weiss didn't pack much as she left her family's house, she did however pack some important items. Some dust, her grandfather's scarf, a few different sets of clothes, a book Kline gave her, and then three items Weiss got for times like these: a roll of micro foam white tape that Weiss bought before the Vale Benefit party, a pair of fur lined leather cuffs she purchased before heading out to Vale, and perhaps the most important thing of all, a icy blue vibrator bullet. Weiss watched the door with baited breath as she began to do something that could truly embarrass her. 

First, she held a pair of used panties. This particular pair Weiss wore for a few days after they started the trip to Atlas, only yesterday changing them for another pair. Weiss had positioned herself to where she could watch the door but remain inconspicuous, two men who appeared to be on a business trip passed by the window, Weiss waited till she saw their backs and jammed the panties into her mouth, Weiss cringing as she tasted the days old sweat. Weiss kept her mouth shut as she ripped off a rectangle of the tape, planning to wrap the large red scarf over her lower face to hide the fact that a piece of high end tape sealed a pair of dirty panties in her mouth, once she saw Ren and Nora pass (giving the two a friendly wave) she slapped the tape over her mouth then wrapped the scarf over it.

Weiss sighed in relief as she now kneeled in the somewhat small train car gagged. Weiss waited for a train worker to walk by before giving as loud of a moan as she could.

**“HMMMP! HMMMP!!”**

The man made no acknowledgement that Weiss even made a sound as he left her line of sight, making Weiss smile under her gag as she returned the suitcase to the top shelf and pulling out a blanket, deciding only having the gag for this time as she merley planned to get warm and read from the book she has.

There could be a number of reasons Weiss loved being gagged but if she had to guess, it was probably because of her singing. Weiss loved to sing, but her father manipulated that love until it was another obligation for the Schnee family. Then one day when she was little, she played Hunters and Bandits with Winter and Whitley, the younger Schnee gagging her as he played the role of the Bandit. It was here Weiss realized if she was gagged, that meant she couldn't sing, and that, oddly enough, made Weiss feel a little more free.

As Weiss got comfortable and began to read, the compartment door opened to a clearly exasperated Yang. She gave Weiss a weak smile as she closed the compartment door, walking over to her friend.

“Hey Ice Queen, have you seen Ruby? I need to talk to her.” Yang sighed, rubbing the back of her head with her metal hand. Weiss blushed under the scarf as she shook her head no, giving the blond an apologetic look. Yang seemed deterred for a moment then sat by Weiss's feet. “Weiss… can I ask you something?” The white haired girl was stunned at her teammates fear, normally associating Yang as the fearless member. While Weiss honestly would have liked to turn Yang away, due to the fact that she was gagged, Yang needed her, so she shook her head causing the brawler to smile.

“So… I talked to Blake about everything.” She began with a content smile. “And I mean **EVERYTHING**.” Yang was quiet for a moment in thought then said something quite shocking. “Ruby's in love with Blake. She's been crazy about her since we first got to Beacon, and I tried a few times to give Ruby a little push to do something. Well, yesterday I took it too far and told Blake her feelings.” Yang rubbed her face and sighed. “Ruby walked in right when I told her, and she was not happy.”

Weiss was shocked to hear that the team leader was in love with their faunus teammate though thinking back, there were a few times Weiss caught the young girl concentrated on both Blake and Yang. Weiss always believed Ruby was simply giving support to her sister, now though, the looks took on a new, somewhat sad meaning.

“She kinda threatened to tell someone I like about my feelings for them.” Yang paused again, gripping her jacket and biting her lip. “Weiss…” Weiss didn't notice that she scooted closer to Yang, her breathing slowed as Yang moved to lower Weiss's scarf, Yang leaned in, her lips touching… tape? Yang moved back and discovering the tape gag over Weiss's lips, a red glow growing in both their cheeks.

Weiss's eyes bulged as she covered her mouth, Yang staring shocked at Weiss. 

The Schnee girl looked away ashamed, fear filling her heart as she imagined the judgement Yang possibly felt for her now. Weiss fought back the stinging tears as she felt Yang turning her head so that they were once again face to face, Weiss opening her eyes to now find a smug looking Yang.

“I knew you were a little _ too _quiet. I didn't think you'd be a little helpless though.” Yang teased as she pulled the tape off and found panties poking out of Weiss's mouth. “Holy shit, you aren't tied up too, are you?” Weiss rolled her eyes then pulled her hands free, flipping Yang off. Once the panties were removed Weiss huffed.

“Yang Xiao Long! Honestly we were having a truly delightful moment and then you have to go and- Mmmph?” Weiss was stopped mid rant as Yang pressed her lips against Weiss's, the glyph users anger melting away as she leaned into the kiss. The two were like that for awhile, their tongues moving as if they were playing tag while before they had to break away, both taking large gasps of air. “W-well…” Weiss gasped as she fixed her hair.

“I know.” Yang said with a goofy smile. “So… did this start because of the incident with my mom?” Yang asked as she waved the panties in Weiss's face. The ex-heiress sighed, knowing this conversation would come up with someone sooner or later. Weiss grabbed the underwear out of Yang's hand and laughed.

“Actually, I've been into this for quite some time. That time was against my will and not really fun.” She informed the blonde as she held the moist pair of underwear in her hands.

She expected Yang to laugh or make fun of her kink, in fact she was waiting for it.

“I was into it for awhile, but I kinda realized it when I was 14. Uncle Qrow got a picture from one of his 'friends’ during one of his visits and I kept bugging him about it.” Yang laughed as she remembered. “I still remember the look on their faces as he and my dad tried explaining B.D.S.M to me.” 

Yang and Weiss laughed as they imagined Qrow being flustered as he tried explain to his niece why it was okay to like being tied up. Weiss had never met the father of the sisters but she figured he would have been worse then Qrow. Yang meanwhile stopped laughing and just looked at Weiss.

“So… Do you plan to tell Rubes about this?” Yang asked with an almost sad smirk. Weiss looked at Yang with a mirrored expression.

“No, I'm not… I don't like Ruby like that.” Weiss sat in the quiet for a moment. “What about you? Does Blake enjoy it too?” This caused Yang to laugh.

“Man, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one.” Yang teased, Weiss now becoming flustered.

“W-what's that supposed to mean!” Weiss yelled as she glared at Yang. Weiss still had a blush on her face as Yang sighed.

“What I mean, Ice Queen, is I might be a flirt, but there's only one person I'd kiss.” Yang stated matter of factly, drawing a gasp from Weiss. The white haired girl waited to see if Yang was merely kidding, finding no trace of the terrible joking she's been known to do. Satisfied, Weiss leaned forward and kissed Yang. The two stayed in their kiss for why felt like an eternity before breaking to breathe.

* * *

Ruby had a skip in her step as she walked hand and hand with Blake, the cat faunus blushing after the scene they made in the dining car. Ruby was gushing about how excited she was that she took Yang's advice and finally asked Blake out, as well as how great their first kiss was, even with the cheering from the people who were around them.

The two returned to their car to find Yang sitting in front of a sleeping Weiss, covered by a blanket save for above her nose and her feet, Yang using her scroll with one hand while rubbing one of Weiss's feet with the other.

"Hey, that's my eye mask." Ruby squeaked, seeing the white haired girl's eyes covered by the familiar black cloth. Her older sister gave her a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, Weiss wasn't feeling good so I gave it to her so she could sleep for a sec. I hope you don't mind." Yang stated, seeing Ruby and Blake still holding hands. "I take it your talk went well." 

Blake had noticed an odd sound coming from Weiss, a crinkle muffled by the blanket Blake was able to notice thanks to her faunus heritage. Yang shot her partner a knowing look while their leader and Blake's new girlfriend, the cat mused, began chatter.

"Oh my god Yang it went great! Blake felt the same as me but she was really nervous about it too. Then with everything after The Fall of Beacon and what happened to your arm, she was scared I'd be mad at her and yeah, I wasn't really happy she left but I knew she had a reason for a reason and then with the scroll services still being unreliable she wrote and saved messages for everyday we were apart." Ruby continued to talk to Yang, rambling as she stood at the window gazing up at the broken moon while Blake kept her eyes to the other two girls. Yang laid her device in her lap then used her metal arm to pull the blanket slightly off Weiss's body.

Blake's eyes widened as she held back a gasp. Weiss was only clad in her underwear, tape binding her ankles and wrists with a tape gag covering her mouth. Yang recovered the bound girl, holding a finger over her mouth in a shushing motion. Yang lowered the blanket as Ruby turned back around, having still been talking the whole time.

"So I took your advice and just told Blake, and then she told me she felt the same and people cheered when we kissed so Blake got embarrassed. See, even talking about it makes Blake blush!" Ruby cheered. "So, how did it go with you and Weiss?" 

The black haired girl was blushing, her golden eyes looking between the three as Yang just laughed.

"It went well. The poor girl was really tired though so we just kissed and I've just been here, rubbing her feet." Yang said sweetly, Ruby unaware of the scandalous situation they were in.

"Yay! I'm glad for the both of you." The silver eyed girl stated happily. Weiss stayed quiet, her core growing warmer at the voyeuristic game she and Yang were playing. Weiss was excited for what the future held for the two of them, Weiss thankful Yang came in and caught her.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So I actually meant to post this a long time ago but lost it, then I found. I hope you guys enjoyed this, please stay tuned for the next chapter of 'Where's Marinette' and if you guys want more RWBY bondage stories let me know and I'll get on some with one a certain prompt I've been requesting on another story ;3
> 
> *Edit* Woah damn I had alot of spelling errors and mistakes. So sorry about that


End file.
